eurekafandomcom-20200222-history
Do You See What I See/Transcript
Prologue Christmas time at the H.O.U.S.E. '' ''Deck the halls playing H.O.U.S.E.: Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house – that is through me- not a creature was stirring me, except for Sheriff Carter and Doctor Blake. CARTER (walking in) – Wow going overboard there? Decking the halls here? BLAKE: I think S.A.R.A.H. Looks beautiful. S.A.R.A.H. Thank you Dr. Blake. I feel so festive. BLAKE: Can you hand me that talking teddy bear over there? Jenna is dying for it. CARTER:Yeah. Wow, Then, Uh—Then You're almost done, right? BLAKE:I'm in the home stretch. lets see, i've stuff the stockings, done the stockings, roasted the chestnuts. And oh man I forgot the silicon air battery. CARTER:oh now not the Silicon air battery. What are we gonna do without the silicon air valley? BLAKE: It's the power source for one of Jenna's gifts CARTER: You're going to get it now? BLAKE:Trust me, once she opens it, she's gonna to use it right away. CARTER: Ally, why don't you sit down? Relax. Enjoy the holidays? BLAKE: Have you met me before? This is how I enjoy it. Buttons Carter's shirt”. Honey this is the one time a year we can make a little magic. And don't think I haven't seen you and Henry conspiring. CARTER: I have no idea what you're talking about. Blake laughs Zoe, Kevin and Jenna walk in” ZOE: See it's just our folks! KEVIN: Jenna thought she heard Santa Claus. BLAKE: What are you doing away? Okay Listen. Those gifts are from us, but if you want Santa to bring you presents, you have to go to sleep. CARTER: Yeah good luck with that. BLAKE: alright how about we read one more story, the sooner you go to sleep, the sooneryou can wake up.and then we all open our presents together. CARTER:Say “Yes Mommy” JENNA: “yes Mommy” BLAKE:That's my girl BLAKE: That's my girl. Alright baby i'll be right back. Carter: I gotta check on Andy. Not even a robot should be alone on Christmas Eve. SarahThey all wanted to make the perfect Christmas but this Eureka. Carter drives away to a part in town to meet up with Deputy ANDY and Vincent. CARTER:Hey guys. Managed to, uh, sneak away. ANDY:All Systems ready for Operation Ho Ho Ho. That's our Code Name for the big Christmas morning surprise. VINCENT: Also I made all the kid's favourites, snickerdoodles, fudge, fruitcake. ANDY: Yeah. We're almost set up here. You want a sneak peek? CARTER: Yeah hit me Touches button on the box. Hologram shows up. Then stops. CARTER: “That's a peek alright” Vincent:“Don't worry a few minor adjustments and the wonderland will be up and running again. CARTER:I hope so. It's my only wish this Christmas ANDY: I have one too. And I have been such a good boy. CARTER:Won't actually believe, actually you do. Of course you do. I just hope that Henry and Fargo have the snow making generator ready. ANDY:you mean the super photon generator? CARTER:Sure yeah. Just can't wait to see the faces of the kids when they wake up and the whole town's covered in snow. ANDY. It's gonna be awesome (Back at the house, Zoe is reading a book to Jenna) ZOE:He spring to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle and they all flew away like the down of a thistle, but I heard him exclaim as he drove out of sight, Happy Christmas to all and to all a good night. JENNA: Let's play: ZOE: Jenna you have to go to bed KEVIN: There is no way she is gonna go. ZOE:Well maybe you can help KEVIN:I don't know. Let her open a present. ZOE:Yeah like your mom would be okay with that. That's not how your family does Christmas KEVIN: But Jack says you always open on present on Christmas EVE and aren't we a aprt of your family now. Jenna picks one out ZOE:Sure. Oooh this looks. Oh my god. KEVIN: Its HOLOTOWN ZOE: What's it do? Opens and reads the cover KEVIN:Imagine a journey with turns and twists. Your greatest adventure within exists. ZOE: You make your own choices, where and when. Create your own holotown. Ready? Begin. KEVIN. You want to play? JENNA:yeah ZOE: There is no battery here. Let's go to bed. KEVIN: OO let's go find it ZOE: Thanks Kevin. At the labs JO: Allison Allison:Ah you started me. JO:Oh I wasn't expecting anyone to be here. Allison:Oh well, I need this for one of Jenna's presents. What are you still doing here? Jo: I let my team have the night off. Allison: You know, you can activate automatic security protocols. You don't have to work on Christmas Eve either. You wanna come over? JO: Oh uh thanks. But i'm good. I like it like this. Its calm at GD. PDA RINGs. JO:When Will I learn. In control room HENRY:System overload: Shut it down FARGO: I'm trying. I've lost contact. There is some sort of interference. JO:I should have known. Allison: what is going on? HENRY:Nothing FARGO: nothing Allison: Really? Because it looks like our Super-photon generator has gone berserk. HENRY: It's just a glitch which we can't seem to identify. Now Fargo, you have inspected the generator site and confirmed the connections? Fargo: I made a list. I checked it twice. JO:Why are you two messing with this stuff now? FARGO:Its classified. But no need for panic. I can restore contact from here. Presses button. Power shuts down ALLISON: You were saying? Fargo:Mmm Super-photon generator rapidly spins a blue ball. Down in Eureka CARTER:Hey guys? What is that? ANDY: Must be the super-photon generator. VINCENT: Maybe they set it off early. CARTER: That just means more snow right? VINCENT:Doesn't look like snow a huge blue wave of energy spreads. CARTER:DEFINITELY NOT SNOW. runs away screaming Everyone stops Carter looks at hands and realizes the have changed Category:Transcripts